1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device, and more particularly relates to a semiconductor light emitting device including a semiconductor light emitting elements and a fluorescent element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-221,163 (called “Reference 1”) describes a light emitting device which can emit uniform light beams in an observing direction. The light emitting device includes not only a light emitting element but also light diffusing particulates which are provided on the light emitting element and diffuse light beams. Both of the light emitting element and light diffusing particulates are housed in a translucent seal.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 07-282,609 (called “Reference 2”) describes an illumination light source which consumes less power, is durable, and is able to reliably emit optimum illuminating light beams such as incandescent light. The illumination light source includes a semiconductor laser element emitting laser beam, a lens diffusing laser beams from the semiconductor laser element, and a fluorescent element converting laser beams into visible light beams and emitting visible light beams.
The Reference 1 (the light emitting device) and Reference 2 (the illumination light source) do not seem to give any consideration to the following problems. In the Reference 1, light beams are emitted and diffused in the same direction. Further, in the Reference 2, light beams are emitted and diffused in the same direction. Therefore, some light beams may leak out of the light emitting element or semiconductor laser element, so that it is impossible to use the light emitting element which outputs high energy light beams such as ultraviolet light and laser beams. The ultraviolet light beams and laser beams should not be directly observed. Still further, the devices of the References 1 and 2 do not seem to be suitable to be applicable to lighting systems, image displays and so on which are required to emit sufficiently bright light beams.